Petit's Adventure 2
Petit's Adventure 2 is a platform Sploder game released on December 25, 2013. It is a follow-up to Petit's Adventure Recoded. This game includes different levels and new features, including altered graphics and enemy behaviors. Story Vometronz doesn't want to give up. This time, Petit, along with his friends, traverse through Kudzu, being led to Vamperor Depths, Vometronz's base of operations. Gameplay The game features 9 levels, 6 of which are playable. You play as Petit, Shin, and Izzy. Petit and Shin work the same, but Izzy is programmed with an Arcade Mover, so he moves differently. All the abilities from the first Petit game return. Enemies include Mortons, Vamperors, Muhas, Crustays, Chunktons, Bloonperors, Rocket Tikis, Muhasepts and Swimorts. This game has alot more enemies than its predecessor. Level 7 features a boss battle with Vometronz. You must shoot spirals at the top of the screen. You must avoid the red blocks being thrown by his minions. Once you shoot 25 spirals at him, the game is beaten. Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump *Space: Shoot spiral (Level 7) Items Spiral Block *Tiles that aren't really important. Tree Stump *Stumps that lead you to the next life. Puffie Cage *Objects in the background. Only in the Turbo version, getting them is required for beating the levels they are found in. Spiral and Door *Touching a spiral will unlock a door. Door *Doors that lead you to another level. Spikes *Spikes will make you lose a life. Ice *Tiles that are bouncy. Breakable Door *Doors that are breakable. Petit's Adventure 2 Turbo Less than a year later, an updated rerelease was made for the game. Like Petit's Adventure Recoded Turbo, not much has changed. These are the changes made: *Izzy uses his redesign from Petit 3. *The title screen is updated, with the sky color slightly different and in a later update, a different pose for Shin. *All clouds are changed to the Petit 3 style. Later, it was updated to the Racket Frog style. *Some Petit 3 (and later, Racket Frog) backgrounds are added. *In some levels, Petit and friends have to save Puffies from cages. *In Level 3, the spiral blocks are opened up, opening up a way to save the Puffies. *In Level 5, part of the cave is opened up, opening up a way to save the Puffies. *In Level 6, part of the cave is opened up, opening up a way to save the Puffies. *In Level 4, a Vamperor is moved down. *Level 5 and 6 no longer have stars in the background. *Level 5 and 6 now have Fule as background music. *There are now 3 Iguanas in Level 4, and they are moved to the grass. *The iguana in Level 6 is removed. *Rocket Tikis are removed (yet it's still in the ending). *In the boss level, the timer is now set to 35 seconds. *In the boss level, Shin and Izzy aren't playable. *In the boss level, you now only have 1 life. *Rich3001k's graphic in the outro is updated. *Ballistic, Puffie, and Orbler are removed from Level 3. *In a later update, In Level 3 a spike is moved down. *In a later update, Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore. *In an update on February 21, 2016, the "score" for Level 4 is not just a platform, but a door. Underneath the door are 2 added platforms. Category:Games